Mayor, pobre, peligroso
by Auryl
Summary: -Y yo te he dicho a ti un montón de veces – replicó Lupin con la vista clavada en el suelo para no mirarla – que soy demasiado mayor para ti, demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso…" No siempre te han importado esas cosas. Remus/Sirius


_Notas de la autora_: Llevo con esta historia en la mente desde los doce años. Eran otras palabras, otras situaciones, pero el mismo espíritu, mi OTP desde el Prisionero de Azkaban y de la que nunca, jamás, me había atrevido a escribir (y estropear). ¡Oh, Diox! ¿Y a quién le importa esto? Pues a nadie, pero para mí significa que por fin, _por fin_, puedo volver a escribir.

-

**Mayor, pobre, peligroso**

_-Y yo te he dicho a ti un montón de veces – replicó Lupin con la vista clavada en el suelo para no mirarla – que soy demasiado mayor para ti, demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso…_

No siempre te han importado esas cosas.

-

**Remus Lupin es demasiado **_**mayor**_**.**

Sucede un día de junio.

Billie Holiday canta desde el gramófono cuando llaman a la puerta. Primero un golpe, luego dos, una larga pausa y de nuevo uno. Tú contienes el aliento, el alma y la vida, todo en la boca, hasta que abres. Entonces suspiras y dejas escapar trece años por la puerta.

Sirius no parece Sirius, de pie contra el amanecer ceniciento. Te cuesta trabajo encontrarle en los ojos apagados y las costillas tan bien visibles que duelen, pero _está aquí_ y parece _casi_ vivo.

-Eh, Lunático, qué viejo te has vuelto.

De pronto no sabes si reír, llorar o lanzarle un maleficio.

-

Habláis de Harry, del Torneo, de Voldemort y de Dumbledore mientras Billie sigue a lo suyo, cantando. _¿Te apetecería regresar a la pandilla, Lunático?_ Tú te cortarías la lengua antes de admitir que llevas anhelándolo trece años; al fin y al cabo, un llamamiento a la guerra no es algo que una persona cuerda esté deseando. _Como en los viejos tiempos_, dice Sirius con una sonrisa torcida. Claro, como en los viejos tiempos, sólo que ahora no está James. Ni Lily. Y Peter es un mortífago que les ha jodido la vida. Y Sirius ha pasado doce años en Azkaban mientras tú sobrevivías en una cabaña perdida en el culo del mundo y que ahora, tras doce años esperando el _¡Eh, Lunático, sólo era una broma!_ que nunca llegó, se ha convertido en tu hogar.

-Joder, Lunático, en serio, si hasta tienes más canas que Ojoloco – comenta Sirius dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

_Y tú, ¿te has visto tú?_, quieres contestarle. _¿Has visto tus cicatrices, has oído cómo suena tu voz, te has mirado en algún puto espejo, Sirius?_ No, claro que no. Y que Merlín te libre de ser tú el que vaya a recordarle que, fuera de Azkaban, el tiempo sí avanza.

(Más tarde te despiertas en tu cama, desnudo y solo, y cuando oyes a Sirius llorar en el cuarto de baño piensas que a lo mejor sí lo sabe.)

-

Un mes después, eres tú quien llama a su puerta y traes el viejo baúl lleno de vinilos de jazz.

Y esta vez Sirius tampoco parece Sirius, porque Sirius – _tu_ Sirius – habría preferido pasearse frente a Voldemort desarmado y desnudo antes de aceptar un arresto en la casa de la que escapó con dieciséis años. Y, sin embargo, parece que sus ojos se iluminan un poco cuando te lleva a la habitación y te ayuda a instalarte.

-Eh, Lunático… - empieza con una sonrisa – no has cambiado nada desde la última vez.

Y ahora sí, ahora que se parece un poquito más al Sirius fiero y valiente, leal hasta la muerte, que se comía el mundo entero y la vida en un solo bocado, sonríes.

-Tú, sin embargo, estás hecho una mierda, Canuto.

Sirius echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe a carcajadas con la boca abierta. Te instala en su habitación sin preguntarte ni negar tu afirmación.

Remus Lupin es demasiado mayor, pero rejuvenece esa noche en las sábanas de Grimmauld Place, mientras Sirius le borra las arrugas con la lengua y le devuelve años con las manos.

**Remus Lupin es demasiado **_**pobre**_**.**

Séptimo se acaba, y todos tienen sueños.

James sueña con entregar un anillo guardado, como su más precioso secreto, en el baúl. Peter sueña con el "mundo real", con la fama y la popularidad que no ha conseguido en Hogwarts. Y Sirius, Sirius no sueña, Sirius _anuncia_, y anuncia con boca abierta la libertad, la fascinación del Londres Muggle y la adrenalina de la batalla. Todos tienen expectativas, perspectivas, un futuro.

Séptimo se acaba, se escapa como una tarde de sol en el lago, y a veces (cada vez más a menudo) tú sientes la urgencia de escapar también.

Todos están hoy en Hosmeadge, aprovechando la última salida escolar de su vida. Tú te has quedado en la habitación y observas el atardecer mientras fumas.  
Tú no fumas. _¿Cáncer de pulmón? No, gracias, ya tengo bastantes manchas negras_, y claro, los otros alzan las cejas porque no tienen ni puñetera idea de qué les estás hablando. _Pero fumar es algo más que inspirar y expirar un filtro, Lunático: es aspirar la vida de una vez, y dejarla ir poco a poco, saboreándola._ Así que aquí estás, aspirando la vida.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí, Lunático?

Te giras lentamente, sin sorpresa.

-Aspirando la vida, Canuto.

Él no dice nada, claro. ¿Qué podría decir? Vuelves a llevar tu mirada al cielo teñido de dorado y rojo. Sirius se sienta a tu lado y te retira el cigarrillo de los dedos con suavidad.

-Tú no necesitas esto para aspirar la vida.

No contestas, porque de pronto el cielo se estremece como las olas del mar y tus manos tiemblan.

-Este era mi sueño.

Te detienes un momento, dándote tiempo para respirar, dándole tiempo a Sirius para soltar el humo, que te seca los ojos y te permite pensar mejor.

-Este era mi sueño – continúas – Todos habláis de lo que vais a hacer, de quiénes vais a ser… Yo nunca tuve más expectativas que estas. Estaba dispuesto a todo, resignado a todo, hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa. Y de pronto… Hogwarts. Vosotros. Yo ya he vivido mi sueño durante siete años. – miras fugazmente a Sirius: él no aparta los ojos de ti – He vivido más de lo que me había atrevido a soñar, en realidad.

Sirius no contesta. Fuma largo y profundo, y tú piensas que no es la suya, sino tu vida la que aspira entre sus labios y te devuelve muy lentamente.

-

-¡Eh, Remus, mira que pa-sa-da! – grita Sirius remarcando y separando en sílabas.

Te lanza el vinilo a través de la tienda y lo recoges al vuelo. Es un viejo, viejísimo LP descolorido por el tiempo y que huele a trompeta, a noches en blanco y negro, a un _Martini seco, por favor_, como en las películas muggles. Te quedas prendado de él al instante. Flechazo. Amor a primera vista.

-Es el primer single de Billie Holiday, Sirius. Es de 1933. Es un original. Es…

-Lo sé – dice con una gran sonrisa, que llena la tienda muggle de música – Así cambias el hilo musical del piso, Lunático, que el pobre Benny necesita un descanso.

-Benny Goodman está bien, Sirius. No hace falta esto.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? ¡Si Lady Day es tu _puta diosa_, Lupin!

_Cállate, chucho. Ya sé que es Billie, ya sé que es su primera canción, y ya sé que es el octavo gasto innecesario que me quieres pagar en este mes._

-_You don't have to sing like Jesseeel, you can tell the world I saiiid sooo…!_ – berrea Sirius acercándose a ti, moviendo las caderas al ritmo desafinado de su propia versión, y en ese momento tú sabes que estás perdido.

Más tarde, tú ruges como si fueras a atacar, cuando Sirius se sube prácticamente encima de ti y te besa, claro, como besa Sirius, devorándote el alma, la vida y la conciencia. Os estrelláis contra la pared del apartamento y se frota contra ti, mientras susurra _Remus, Remus, Remus_ y Billie Holiday resuena por toda la ciudad.

Remus Lupin es demasiado pobre, pero Sirius, que ha crecido en y aborreciendo el oro, el único pago que valora es el de en especies.

**Remus Lupin es demasiado **_**peligroso**_**.**

Ocurre, lógicamente.

Ocurre, como estaba claro que tenía que ocurrir, como llevas temiendo, aterrorizado ante la idea, cada día desde esa noche maldita.

Este amanecer despiertas entre tanta agonía que crees que no serás capaz de levantarte nunca más. Te duele de una forma que te asusta, porque _tiene_ que dolerte pero no _tanto_. _Algo va mal_, piensas, _algo ha salido mal_. No reparas en los tajos que abren tu espalda, ni en la sangre que se pega en tu barriga y en el suelo, sino que el lobo que hay en ti (que es completamente adulto aunque tú apenas cuentes seis años, y que la luna llena, aunque se haya ido, mantiene vivo) alza el hocico y olfatea el aire.

Y huele algo distinto y familiar al mismo tiempo. _Animal._ El lobo se regocija y tú piensas que eso no puede ser bueno.

-Mggm…

Si no puedes hablar, no pienses siquiera en levantarte. Sin embargo, alguien ha respondido. Agudizas el oído y entonces, ahí está: un sollozo. Y luego otro. Pequeños, como contenidos. Desgarrados. Terribles y temibles. _Dios mío, ¿qué ha pasado?_

Consigues ponerte a cuatro patas por pura desesperación. Te arrastras como puedes por el cuarto destrozado y cruzas la puerta sin fijarte en el candado roto que debería contenerla. Una mujer llora quedamente, inclinada sobre algo que tú no puedes ver.

-¿Ma…mamá?

Ella se vuelve y te mira. Los dos tenéis exactamente el mismo color de ojos, café claro, casi miel (aunque ahora, tu madre los tenga rojos e hinchados del llanto), y pegas un respingo cuando te ves en ellos. _Monstruo. ¡Aléjate!_

-¿Remus?

-Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado?

Intentas acercarte, pero de pronto el instinto te dice que no parece seguro ir hacia ella. Tiene la varita en la mano y hace tentativas de acudir a tu lado y de retroceder. Te detienes, confundido, rechazado.

-Mamá, ¿ha pasado algo esta vez? Me duele mucho, más que – tragas saliva – más que la primera vez. Mamá, ¿dónde está pap…?

Te interrumpes, porque has visto algo a sus pies. Algo espeso, bermellón, que se expande por la madera del suelo y que huele exactamente a esa esencia animal. El lobo lanza un rugido de satisfacción. El aire parece condensarse sobre tu cabeza mientras te acercas despacio. De repente tu madre reacciona, y abre los brazos para intentar ocultarte lo que esconde a su espalda.

-¿Papá?

Y entonces gritas. Gritas tanto y tan fuerte como puedes, gritas de horror y de terror y no dejas de gritar hasta que dejas de oír tu propia voz.

-

Ocurre, como te había prometido.

Ocurre, como tenía que ocurrir, como llevas anhelándolo tanto tiempo que desearías olvidarlo.

Estáis solos la primera vez.

Estáis solos, bajo el sol lánguido y perezoso de la habitación casi a oscuras. Los ojos grises de Sirius te desnudan, te roban la oscuridad y te la devuelven convertida en luz.

-¿Preparado? – te pregunta.

Tú tiemblas. Has estado preparado toda tu vida, pero crees que si abres la boca se te escapará el alma en forma de gemido, y ahora que la sientes tan grande, tan brillante en esa habitación en sombras, te gustaría guardarla.

Estáis solos, solos la primera vez que ocurre. Sirius te sonríe, y cuando se transforma lentamente en un gran perro negro, te parece que es lo más hermoso que hayas visto nunca.

El perro ladra, como saludándole, y tú te dejas caer de rodillas junto a él. Hundes la mano en su pelaje denso y suave y te aferras a él como aferrándote a la vida. A la sonrisa se le unen las lágrimas, mientras entierras la cara en su lomo.

-Canuto, Canuto, Canuto… - susurras fascinado.

-Canuto, Canuto, Canuto… - aúlla satisfecho el lobo.

Remus Lupin es demasiado peligroso, pero a Canuto no le importa, y si a Canuto no le importa, a Lunático tampoco.

**FIN**

**-**


End file.
